


The Life of Zoey Sawamura

by Kagebabe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kitagawa Daiichi, OC, Other, Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, haikyuu oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagebabe/pseuds/Kagebabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17 years old, a first year, Zoey Sawamura is finding out what high school is like with no parents. When she was in her second year at Kitagawa Daichii, her's and Daichi's parents left them randomly. Their parents were abusive and loud, which gave Zoey some depression, due to their parents telling her that she was not good enough amongst other things. Daichi hears about this, and told his boyfriend, Sugawara Koushi. Together they decide to establish a tiny family.<br/>(1ST YEARS ARE 17 YEARS OLD<br/>2ND YEARS ARE 18 YEARS OLD<br/>3RD YEARS ARE 19 YEARS OLD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Used To Things

**Author's Note:**

> ZOEY SAWAMURA IS MY OC BUT AYEEEE SHE IS DAICHI'S LITTLE SISTER AND ALL THAT FUN JAZZ. SHE ALSO HAS A FRIEND BY THE NAME OF JESSICA KOZUME (Kenma Kozume's first year sister) THIS IS TOLD BY ZOEY'S POINT OF VIEW  
> 

**I grinned to myself, and looked up at my friends; Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kunimi Akari, and Kageyama Tobio. We had finally graduated our third year of Kitagawa Daichii. Kageyama looked at me, and gave a smile to me. Now, he hadn't smiled any more often since that incident happened where he was benched in a game. As for me, I was their manager. I found it bittersweet that we were going to different schools- except for me and Kageyama. Karasuno High School here we come!! "I did it!!" I screamed and ran to my brother Daichi, and my... Mom..? yeah, I'll refer to Sugawara Koushi as my mom. "Yeah you did!! We saw!!" Daichi yelled, and hugged me tightly. I smiled into his shoulder. "And the best part, you are coming to Karasuno with us! It will be much easier to make sure you're okay~" Sugawara spoke and hugged me tightly. I giggled and smiled at them.**

That was such an amazing day. I found myself staring at the ceiling tiles, and smiling. That same day kept repeating in my mind. So what if I did not have legit parents to attend my graduation, I had Daichi and Sugawara there~ I sighed to myself and heard the bell ring for the day's end. I rushed to the next classroom, to catch up to Hinata. He was a ball of sunshine and always made me feel much better. I had to prepare for nearly 4 tests tomorrow, and of course my anxiety was on edge. "Zoey-San!! Come on!! You'll get to see my quick before we have to take the court!!" he yelled, which I nodded and rushed off with him, He was already ready for practice that day. We rushed into the gym, and saw Kageyama was ready to start. "Hi, Kageyama-Kun~" I spoke and giggled. It was September, and the weather was becoming cool, and the trees were changing colors. It was beautiful. After Kageyama and Hinata showed me their quic, I proceeded to the supply closet. I needed to get some things out but then-- "BLEHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Nishinoya Yuu rushed out of the supply closet with a scary fucking mask on, making me scream and loose my breath, throwing me into anxiety and weakness. Now... Nishinoya Yuu and Asahi Azumane were dating. Asahi was also pretty calm--.... Okay I'm kidding. He was freaking out. "N-Nishi!! You knpow about her anxiety!! O-On no..!! Z-Zoey! Please breath!! It's okay!! Daichi!!" he yelled frantically, as I coughed and couldn't get a steady breath. My mind was clouded and I could not think. What the fuck just happened!? I could see the scary mask replaying and all I could do was just lay there while coughing until someone picked me up with firm arms and kept me close. "Shh... It's okay. I'm here now." Daichi spoke in a calm voice, and rubbed my back gently. That is when my breath started to calm and I could finally process what happened. That was a lesson learned. NEVER EVER TRUST NOYA AROUND HALLOWEEN. Asahi's glassy Uncle heart would break.

Sugawara really liked the fall. During nice days he would open the windows and he did laundry every weekend. Lucky for me, the laundry was always warm, and smelt super nice. This meant that when i would get out of the shower, I could lay in the basket of clean, warm laundry, and eventually pass out. Daichi and Sugawara knew exactly to find me, which was very nice. Sometimes Daichi would forget, and pick up the laundry basket, and carry me around before throwing me on Sugawara and his bed. But today was different. "zoey, time to get up!" Daichi yelled, which I stiffened and stood up and looked at him nervously. Well shit, would you look at the time... It was 4:15pm... HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH yeah I'm screwed. I sighed as Daichi drug me out of bed, and forced me to explain why I slept so late. Daichi and Sugawara think that energy drinks are really REALLY bad. So when I told them i drunk a Rockstar, and stayed up until 7:15am watching Jacksepticeye, Markiplier, and Team Edge; they grounded me.

"Hey, can I come over? Daichi and Suga are planning on doing things that couples do when they're alone and I personally don't wanna be around it..." I texted my friend Jessica Kozume, who quickly replied, saying; "oh gross.. Come over NOW." I giggled, and headed to her house, which wasn't far from mine. Jessica is the manager for Nekoma's volleyball team, AND she played softball for the team. I played volleyball for Karasuno's female team. I knocked on the door, and Jessica opened it. Now, I'm 5'5" 1/3, and Jessica was 5'7". She has bright blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. I swear she's the prettiest girl I have ever seen. "Hey!! I hope you don't mind, but Kenma has a practice match with Fukurodani today." she spoke and I smiled happily. "I don't mind!! That will be fun!!" I spoke, and about 45 minutes later, we were heading to Nekoma High School. We walked in, then all we hear is: "OyaOya~?" "OyaOyaOya~~~~" WHat the absolute fuck-- oh.. Kuroo-San, and Bokuto-San.... "what are they doing?" Jessica asked and looked at Zoey. Zoey shrugged and whispered back saying; "I'm not sure, but Daichi always told me to stay away from strange people... This is one of those times..." Jessica nodded as we both walked away from the 2 idiotic dork captains, and went too go watch the game

 

**AND THAT IS A WRAP!!! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!! I MIGHT ADD MORE BUT I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO PUT :,))))**


	2. Living with Sugawara and Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Sugawara are parentssssss (lmao basically)

It was finally Friday!! I was coming home late tonight, and it was November, so the sun was already going down- this means that Daichi and Sugawara are gonna kill me because they hate it when I am out when it is turning dark. I was running home- and is is hella cold!! Sugawara will want me to snuggle up in a warm blanket. He's such a mom. Once in the summer, I was running in the rain and he forced me to give him my blanket, so he could put it in the dryer and warm it up. I barged through the doors, and my face grew pale as I saw a stern Daichi standing in front of me. "...Howdy big brother~" I smiled and spoke nervously. He folded his arms over his chest and grunted. "And why are you late?" He questioned, and I smiled nervously again, and sighed. "I lost track of time..." I spoke and stood straight as he sighed and nodded slowly. "Fine. Don't do it again." He spoke and I nodded quickly.

" **My Name is Zoey Sawamura. I, of course, and a first year at Karasuno High School. I went to Kitagawa Daiichi, and I have 1 sibling; 3rd Year Daichi Sawamura. He is also my guardian, along with Sugawara Koushi. I don't talk with my grandparents or cousins anymore. My family consists of Daichi, Sugawara-San, Jessica Kozume, Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou, Asahi-San and Noya-San- basically the whole Karasuno VolleyBall Team for the males."** I sighed to myself. An autobiography was at it's peak and I grunted. Would this pass for my teacher? I didn't care at this point. I saved the document and shut my computer lid. The doorbell rang, which made me get up, and head to the door quickly. I wonder who it was.. I grinned excitedly, I could feel my face lighting up, when I saw Asahi, and Nishinoya standing in the kitchen, talking with Sugawara and Daichi. I giggled a little, and walked in. Asahi and Nishinoya were dating, and basically my uncles. "Zoey!!" Asahi spoke and pulled me into a hug happily and chuckles at me, I smiled and hugged back. Nishinoya joined in of course. It was a hug with Asahi- a giant teddy bear!! 

After sitting around and talking for a little bit with them, I made my way outside and stood on the porch platform in the backyard. I smiled and started to do backflips off that. I prayed that Daichi wouldn't see me. He hated it when I did this, and I have certainly been caught more than once doing this, and he always yelled at me. But then he would apologize after that. I was listening to music and blowing off steam that way, which was really nice. And then, all I heard was- "ZOEY EVE SAWAMURA!" That was Daichi's voice- along with my middle name. I fell and looked at the door. He looked REALLY pissed.. I whimpered, and slowly stood up. "y-yeah...?" I asked and looked at him, but tried to avert my gaze from him. "I saw what you did... I told you I never wanted to see that. EVER." He spoke and growled a little. I whimpered and stiffened up again. So.. I made my big brother angry- He pointed his index finger to the back door, his eyes never leaving my figure. "Inside this instant. And when you get inside, straight to bed." He spoke sternly and I nodded slowly as I walked into the house with my head down. "I understand..." I commented out and closed the door behind me. Sugawara, Asahi, and Nishinoya were watching- so I ran to my room, and slammed the door as Daichi sighed. I stayed in my room for hours, until I eventually weaseled my way out of my room, to go to the bathroom so I could take a bath. I was sweating outside after all...I sat in the bath and smiled happily to myself at the warm water. "I think I just remembered something- I think I left the faucet running.. Now my words are filling up the tub~" I sung to myself gently while holding bubbles of soap in my hands. I had a bathbomb and soap in the tub. It made the soap really pretty. I giggled to myself happily. This was really nice. I heard pattering down the hall and hummed as I glanced to the door, and it swung up quickly. "Zoey what are--" Sugawara.. My face went bright red, and I screamed a little. "WHat the hell--" "Language, Zoey Eve!!!!" He yelled. WHY WERE WE YELLING!? THIS WAS PURE PANIC!!!! "I-I'M sORRY!!!" He yelled and rushed out. I sat there awkwardly. Yes, my body was in the tub so he saw NOTHING. Holy Shit.. I sunk into the bubbles. "I feel it coming up my throat, now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap..." I commented in the bubbles and sunk even deeper into the bath.   It wasn't long before that, I heard a knock at the door and I hummed. "Zoey. It's getting late. Time to get to bed." Daichi spoke and I nodded to myself and gave a little hum. I didn't wanna leave the bathtub, but I had no choice...

I yawned and exited the bathroom 20 minutes later and sighed. It was now 10:30pm. I walked into my room and sat at my desk. It's Friday and I will stay up if I want to! I smiled and sat at my desk while drinking a rockstar drink. I got my sketchbook out, and grinned. "Steampunk, or Mafia AU..." I commented to myself and grinned. Attack On Titan Mafia AU. That sounded nice!! I started to draw, and I was up until 7:00am. I guess I passed out, because when I woke up, the rockstar bottle, my iPad, and cell phone were gone... Oh no.. DAICHI AND SUGAWARA FOUND OUT!!!!!!!! I swear that I had an anxiety attack right there- I jumped from my desk and ran from my room- to the kitchen were Daichi and Sugawara were waiting. I stiffened and whimpered lightly. "Well, Good morning sunshine." Daichi spoke. He did not sound please at all... "You do realize we can check how long your phone was on. You were up until 7!!!" Sugawara yelled and I nodded quickly. Honestly- if I lied, they would find out, and that would be VERY VERY MUCHO NOT GOOD BAD. Daichi sighed and shook his head. "What have we said about energy drinks as well...?" Daichi asked sternly. They HATED those kinds of things and they try to keep them away from me.  "Zoey. You're grounded." Daichi said and walked to the living room, as I nodded slowly. Of course I was. I sighed and walked to my room, but Sugawara grabbed my hand and started to clean my cheek from the lead that was on my cheek from drawing and falling asleep on. He smiled at me and I giggled back.

Let's just say that later on that day I got really bored without my phone and stuff, So Daichi made me promise that I wont stay up for many hours upon end again. I did agree that I would not do it. He believed me and gave me my phone back. He and Sugawara were too busy cuddling all day to notice that I had to catch up on my sleep. So I personally thought that napping the whole day would be a great idea. And so I did just that. I didn't care about that stupid autobiography due in that coming week. I needed the sleep more than people needed a stupid life story about me. I slept on and off through the night with occasional nightmares. I ended up getting up at 4:30 on that Monday morning, showering, and printing my autobiography when I finished it. Now let's see what kind of grade I get on this shit. I turned it in, and sat down at my desk. I was still exhausted and I guess I didn't get any rest over the weekend.  But hey, it's time to start another week with my weird friends that attend this school and having fun. I followed Kageyama, Hinata, and Yachi out of the classrooms, and to the gym. I was able to watch, and attend practice because Daichi is the captain and my guardian soooooo they don't really have a choice. Practice was always so much fun though. 

 


End file.
